


Minus the M

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Series: Patrick Scott [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Nobel is only referenced/implied, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: In a perfect world wherein Michael and Alex don't have to hide, Michael visits his airman boyfriend with his sister in towCue sibling bonding and lots of fluff





	Minus the M

“We need snacks.”

 

Michael groaned and dropped his head onto the steering wheel. “Isobel.” He dragged out her name in something close to a whine. 

 

She threw something at him as she hopped out of the truck. Michael lifted his head as she slammed the door closed. “Iz!”

 

Isobel leaned on the ledge of the open window. “It’s a road trip, Michael. We can’t go on a road trip without any snacks.” She stepped back and shrugged. “It’s a rule.”

 

With that, she went into the gas station. Michael shook his head and moved the truck away from the pump to let the guy behind him in. It was at least 10 minutes before Isobel returned and Michael’s mood was quickly turning sour. By the time she was back in the truck, he was beyond ready to go. 

 

“Michael!” Isobel exclaimed as he peeled away from the gas station before she’d even gotten her seatbelt fastened. The two bags of snacks and drinks she’d bought went flying and Isobel had to brace herself on the dash to stop from following them. “Jesus Christ, Michael, ease up a little.”

 

“I told you I only wanted to make short stops.” He barked at her.   
  


He felt a push in his mind and flew a bag of chips at her face in retaliation. “Relax, Michael. We’ve still got hours left to go.”

 

“Which is why I wanted to get an early start.” Michael reminded her with a glare. She had  _ not _ been ready when he told her to be and he’d almost left without her. She rolled her eyes and opened the chips he’d thrown at her. “And it’s why I make as few, short stops as I can. No need to make the long drive last any fucking longer.”

 

“Ugh I can’t wait until we get there and you can get laid.” 

 

“Ew, Iz, don’t say stuff like that.”

 

He felt her glare. “Like what? My brother is a pent up rage machine because he misses his boyfriend and hasn’t gotten any in months?” She scoffed and turned in the seat to put her feet up. “Why are guys so weird when girls talk about sex?”

 

“It’s not that. It’s just weird to hear my sister talk about how eager she is for me to have sex.”

 

Isobel rolled her eyes. “OK fine, that came out wrong. I can’t wait until we get there and you collapse into a puddle of goo the second you see Alex.” She amended herself.

 

Michael wanted to argue with that but he knew he didn’t have a leg to stand on. Alex had that effect on him and it was amplified if they hadn’t seen each other in a while. While most couples might get straight to the ‘it’s been too damn long’ sex part of the reunion, Michael strongly preferred to just cuddle for an hour or more. There was always plenty of time for sex later. Getting to just sit and hold Alex in his arms was a far more precious thing. 

 

Isobel nudged him with her bare foot. He looked at it then her. “Ew, where are your shoes?”

 

“I took them off like five minutes ago. You were lost in Alex-land.” She teased. “Wanted to make sure you were focusing on the road.”

  
He glared at her causing her to laugh. 

 

“How much longer?” She asked. 

 

Michael glanced at the next mile marker. “Just under five hours.” He could probably give her the time down to the minute but he didn’t want to let on just how many times he had made this drive. It was a few more than he had admitted to. 

 

____

 

Sure enough it was just under five hours later when they pulled up outside of Alex’s building. Amazingly enough, both were still in good spirits and there had been no bloodshed. 

 

Michael quickly found a parking spot and hopped out, barely waiting to turn the car off and pull the keys out of the ignition. Isobel laughed as he grabbed his bag and started towards the door in quick, long strides. When he was almost to the door, he heard a yell and then long, blonde hair went streaking by him.

 

Michael broke into a jog to follow her as she went straight upstairs to Alex’s door. Michael reached the landing just as the door opened and Patrick, Alex’s roommate stepped out. He held the door open for Isobel and raised a hand in greeting to Michael.

 

“Sorry to run out on you just as you’re getting here but I’ve got a date.” Patrick explained. 

 

“No worries. We’ll catch you later,” Michael told him. 

 

Patrick clapped a hand on his shoulder as he brushed past. Michael stepped forward and pushed the door open. A few steps inside, he turned a corner and saw Isobel and Alex in a tight embrace, a wide grin on Alex’s face as he blew her hair out of his mouth. 

 

Michael absently turned the lock in the door behind him as he stepped into the living room and dropped his bag. At the thud of the bag hitting the floor, Alex looked up and saw him. Michael watched, amazed, as his whole face softened and his eyes lit up.

 

Isobel groaned as she pulled out of Alex’s suddenly lax grip. “Alright fine. At least I got my hug in first.”

 

She grabbed her own bag and left to find the spare room Michael had told her about. Neither one of the men paid her any mind. Alex crossed the room in long strides and suddenly Michael had himself an armful of happy boyfriend. Both wrapped their arms around each other tightly and squeezed. Alex buried his face in Michael’s neck, pressing a few soft kisses there as they stood in place for a long while. Eventually, Isobel came back into the room on her way to the kitchen and made fake retching noises.

 

Alex took a step back and Michael glared at her. Isobel just smiled back sweetly and started rummaging through the cabinets.

 

“Make yourself at home, Iz,” Alex told her as he tugged Michael toward the bedroom. She just waved him off.

 

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Alex pushed at Michael’s shirt until the other man just yanked it off. When his chest was bare, Alex pressed his hands to his chest and leaned forward to rest his head on Michael’s shoulder.

 

Michael gave him a moment before he spoke. “Uh, anything I can help you with?” There was a light laugh in his voice but it was soft.

 

“Just need a moment to soak it in that you’re actually here. We’ll get the rest of the clothes off in a minute. Promise.”

 

Michael let the chuckle loose as he wrapped his arms around Alex’s shoulders and pulled him in. It  _ was _ nice to feel him under his hands and know he was actually here. It had been almost six months since the last time Michael had been able to visit, by far their longest separation to date, not counting Alex’s first deployment two years prior. 

 

“Okay,” Alex said, lifting his head. “Clothes.” He quickly undid Michael’s buckle and shoved his pants down his legs. Michael stepped back to kick off his boots and step out of his jeans. While he did that, Alex quickly stripped down to his own boxers. Without a word, they both got on the bed, Michael on his back and Alex sprawled across his chest. 

 

“How was the drive?” Alex asked after a long while. His voice was soft, barely above a whisper but it didn’t need to be any louder. They’d changed positions at some point and they were now curved around each other, their foreheads pressed together. 

 

“Long, as always.” Michael replied as he ran a finger along Alex’s arm. Goosebumps followed in his wake. “But having Isobel along made it better. Don’t tell her I said that though.”

 

Alex smiled. “I won’t. I am surprised she wanted to come though.” He admitted.

 

Michael shrugged as best he could. “I think she missed you. You never come to Roswell anymore so no one else gets to see you.”

 

“I didn’t think she liked me  _ that _ much.”

 

Michael chuckled. “She’s not a hugger, dude.”

 

Alex pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes as he furrowed his brow. “She hugs me every time I see her.”

 

Michael nodded. “Outside of me and Max, you’re like the only person I’ve seen her hug.”

 

“Huh.” Alex grunted before leaning back into Michael. “Interesting.”

 

Michael hummed in agreement and they fell silent once more. 

 

A loud knock at the door startled them both awake some time later. Michael whined as Alex tensed underneath him. “Yeah?” Alex called.

 

“Did you guys want food?” Patrick’s voice came through the door. That made Michael sit up and start looking for his phone.

 

“Yeah, we’ll be right out.” Alex replied.

 

Michael let out a breathless laugh when he found his phone. He turned it to show Alex the time and the other man cursed and flopped back onto the bed.

 

“I’m never going to wake up in time tomorrow.” He groaned as he put a hand over his eyes.

 

Michael’s smile fell. “What’s tomorrow? I thought you had the weekend off?”

 

“No, yeah, I do. There’s just this award ceremony thing tomorrow morning and one of my squadmates is getting promoted so we were all going to go.” He sat up and ran a thumb over Michael’s pouted lips. “It’s at 0600. I was going to go and be back before you even woke up.”

 

Michael narrowed his eyes. “And then that’s it, right?”

 

Alex nodded and then shrugged. “There’s gonna be a party but we don’t have to go. Isobel might want to get out of here and see other people besides the two of us but we can stay in all night if we want. Patrick will definitely be going.” He crawled a few feet on his knees and settled on Michael’s lap. “On second thought, we should absolutely make Patrick take Isobel to the party.”

 

Michael smiled and leaned forward, finally capturing Alex’s lips in a slow kiss. Alex buried his hands in Michael’s curls and quickly deepened it. It had been way too long since they’d done this.

 

A bang on the door broke them apart. “C’mon assholes. I’m hungry.” Michael’s stomach grumbled in agreement and they both laughed.

 

“Later,” Alex promised and pressed a quick kiss to Michael’s lips before sliding off of his lap and quickly getting dressed. Michael followed suit and soon they were out the door with Isobel looking for the nearest late-night diner. 

___   
  


Isobel crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “Just say it.”

 

Alex spread his arms wide in an innocent gesture. “Say what? I thought maybe you’d like to get out of this apartment. Meet some of the guys, have a little fun.”

 

Michael hid his smile with a hand over his mouth. Patrick wasn’t nearly so discrete; he snorted. 

 

Alex blushed as Isobel looked down her nose at him. “Admit it.” She ordered.

 

Alex sputtered but Michael cut him off. “Go with Patrick to the party, Izzy, so Alex and I can have sex without worrying about you listening in.” He told her. “Please.” He added as an afterthought.

 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at them. “Fine.” She grabbed her purse as Patrick grabbed his keys and moved to the front door. She was halfway there herself when she turned around. “What are the odds of there being a guy there that I might actually be attracted to?”

 

Alex shrugged. “Some of them are pretty hot.” 

 

“Wait, really? Who do you think is hot?” Patrick asked behind her, suddenly eager to continue the conversation.

 

“Rude.” Michael said. Alex rolled his eyes and bumped him with his hip.

 

“Not a fan of military guys,” Isobel responded. 

 

Alex ignored Patrick and focused on Isobel. “The guy who’s having the party, his brother is in town. I met him earlier and he was pretty hot. He’s in law school, I think.”

 

Isobel made an appreciative noise. “What’s his name?”

 

Alex thought for a moment. “Uh, Patrick what’s Bracken’s little brother’s name?”

 

Patrick shrugged before making an aha face. “Noah, I think.”

 

Alex snapped his fingers and pointed at him. “Yeah, that’s right. Noah. Noah Bracken.”

 

Isobel nodded. “I’ll be sure to keep an eye out.”

 

“Great. Awesome. Have fun!” Michael literally shooed them towards the door. Isobel glared at him but left with Patrick without another word.

 

When the door shut behind them, Michael turned back to Alex. “Hopefully they’ll be gone most of the night.”

 

Alex nodded and hummed in agreement, his eyes going straight to Michael’s lips. “However will we pass the time?”

 

Michael shrugged even as he reached out a hand and tugged Alex closer by his shirt. “I’m sure we can think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr - same username


End file.
